Cartas
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Como decirle a alguien tu sentir, una opción es por medio de una carta, siempre expresan lo que uno quiere transmitir pero...


**(15-Febrero-2015)**

**OROX:...**

**EDCA:...**

**OROX:... AUN TE DUELE NO?**

**EDCA: [LEVANTA UN CARTEL] TU QUE CREES?**

**OROX: QUE AL FIN TE HABÍAS QUEDADO MUDO PERO VEO QUE MIS PLEGARIAS NO HAN SERVIDO.**

**EDCA: [CARTEL] CIERRA EL PICO.**

**OROX: POR QUE NO ME LO CIE...**

**WATA: CHICOOOS, QUE YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE.**

**OROX: MIRA COMO SALTO DE ALEGRÍA.**

**WATA:... ETTO... BUENAS GENTE, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ESTE FIC ESPECIAL QUE POR CIERTO, SE ESPERABA QUE SALIERA A MAS TARDAR EN LA NOCHE DEL DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO, PERO POR RAZONES SUPREMAS NO SE CONCLUYO SI NO HASTA AHORITA**

**BUENO, ANTES DE CONTINUAR LES DIRÉ QUE AUN SE ESTÁN TRABAJANDO EN LOS DEMÁS FICS PERO COMO PUEDEN VER AUN EL ESCRITOR NO SE A RECUPERADO COMPLETAMENTE DE SU MAL ESTAR.**

**OROX: [CARTEL] APARTE TUVE EXÁMENES**

**WATA: ASI QUE, LO MAXIMO QUE PODREMOS ENTREGARLE ESTE MES ES ESTE FIC**

**ASI QUE SIN MAS OS DEJAMOS CON EL...**

**OROX: CORTA EL ROLLO QUIERES**

**WATA:... SIEMPRE ARRUINA EL MOMENTO? **

**OROX: [CARTEL] NO SIEMPRE...**

**WATA: SI TU LO DICES**

**OROX: PODEMOS TERMINAR YA?**

**WATA: VALE, COMO MANDE EL REY. BUENO GENTE, YA SIN MAS OS DEJAMOS CON EL FIC**

**ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cartas

Tranquilidad era lo único que se podía apreciar en los dormitorios de la orden en lo que parecía ser una mañana tranquila, en especial en la habitación donde reside Allen Walker.

En dicha habitación se encontraba el albino quien por cierto, no se encontraba solo.

Le acompañaba también su amiga Lenalee.

Ambos estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser una mesita de centro, con unos materiales a la vista.

Esos materiales eran unas hojas, unas plumas y un tintero.

El por qué la presencia de estos objetos, pues la respuesta es la más sencilla y es que, por obra y causa del destino Allen Walker, estaba escribiendo una junto con Lenalee Lee aun que, la que estaba escribiendo más era la Lee mientras que el albino trataba de pensar en algo que pudiese plasmar en esas hojas.

El por qué de esto, pues nuevamente esa pregunta encuentra respuesta pero esta vez unos minutos atrás

* * *

Flash Back

Minutos antes el albino se encontraba solo en su habitación, disfrutando del silencio que este le proporcionaba mientras leía uno de los libros tomados de la biblioteca.

En si Allen no esperaba hacer actividad alguna ya que hoy era su día libre (o de descanso).

Tampoco esperaba visita alguna ya que la mayoría de sus amigos (por no decir casi todos) estaban en unas misiones u ocupados con algo, o eso pensaba él.

Pocos segundos después se oye a alguien tocar su puerta, curioso se levanta y va a ver quién era el que tocaba.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Lenalee? -

- Nǐ hǎo - saluda alegre cortes mente la nombrada \- ¿Tienes un momento, Allen-kun? - el nombrado respondió con un asentamiento, dejando pasar así a la Lee a su recamara no sin antes cerciorarse de que no estuviese el complejo de hermano cerca - Nii-san está en una junta fuera de la orden - le dice la peliverde sabiendo lo que hacía su amigo.

Lo dicho tranquilizo un poco al albino quien sin más cerró la puerta de su habitación, sin siquiera percatarse que algo mas había entrado.

Adentro Allen invita a Lenalee a que tomara asiento en su cama mientras que el se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

\- ¿Y a que se debe la visita Lenalee, sucede algo? - pregunta sin rodeos el albino mientras mira fijamente a la nombrada.

\- Pues, yo no diría que suceda algo propiamente - responde la lee mientras se acomoda - ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? -

\- Para nada - responde el inglés lo más rápido posible - Lo que pasa es que no esperaba tener visitas ni mucho menos de ti - al oír esto se podría decir que la Lee se le bajaron un poco los ánimos - Ya que estabas en una misión si no mal recuerdo - agrega el albino notando así el bajo que tenía su amiga.

\- Así claro, en una misión - por alguna extraña razón la Lee estaba empezando actuar de manera extraña.

Allen guardo silencio, esperando que su amiga le contase el cómo le había ido en dicha misión pero esas palabras nunca llegaron cosa que empezó a extrañar al albino.

Más, lo que si se hizo presente fue ya la mencionada actitud de Lenalee.

Como no se iba a llegar a ningún lago y como se empezaba a hacer presente un silencio incomodo el inglés decidió cambiar de tema.

\- At any rate ¿A qué se debe tu visita Lenalee? - la nombrada por un momento se exalto y sin más un rubor izo acto de aparición.

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio que no duro más de unos cuantos segundos.

Antes de hablar la Lee tomo, de manera discreta, un bocado de aire para tranquilizar lo que parecía ser sus nervios y sin mas dijo...

\- Necesito que me ayudes en algo Allen-kun - dijo de manera un tanto seria, lo cual izo pensar al albino que era algo urgente - Necesito que me ayudes a... - las palabras se quedaron trabadas en la garganta de la joven, como si no quisiesen salir - A escribir una... una carta -

Fin del flash Back

* * *

Allen aun se preguntaba el por qué su amiga quería escribir dicha carta.

Según lo que le explico era expresarle algo a alguien.

En un principio el albino pensó que se refería a su hermano Kumui pero, conociendo su relación no cree que sea necesario una carta a menos que sea para reclamar le, aun que conociendo al complejo de hermano lo más seguro es que haga la vista gorda y siga en lo mismo.

Luego pensó que era para expresar su sentir hacia alguien pero ¿Qué es lo que le quiere expresar y a quien?

Esta pregunta invadía la mente del albino quien por cierto trato de encontrar respuesta alguna en lo que la Lee le había dicho con anterioridad.

* * *

Flash Back

Después de oír la petición de Lenalee, Allen estaba no solo extrañado, si no que confundido.

Queriendo responder sus dudas el albino le hace una serie de preguntas a la Lee.

\- Ettoo... Lenalee ¿Por qué quieres escribir una carta? -

\- Porque quiero expresarle algo a alguien -

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es? - hubo un silencio seguido por un sonrojo algo notorio por parte de la peliverde -¿A quién le quieres expresar tu sentir? - nuevamente hubo un silencio - ¿Que es lo que quieres expresarle a esa persona? -

No hubo respuesta alguna cosa que literalmente hizo que Allen se preguntara quien era esa persona que había invadido la cabeza de su amiga.

Ya estando un poco harto el albino de no obtener respuesta hace una pregunta que bien sabe que la Lee tendrá que responder.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - de forma reiterada la pregunta exalto a la peliverde por unos segundos.

Por más extraño que pareciera Lenalee tardo un poco en responder.

\- Porque si se lo pido a alguien más no creo que me sea de mucha ayuda - con lo dicho Allen empezó a cierta curiosidad por estas palabras.

Dicha curiosidad no paso desapercibida por la Lee quien agarro un poco de aire para volver a responder.

\- Ya que, no puedo pedírselo a Chaozii ya que no creo que sepa de esto, aparte esta de misión y no volverá pronto; tampoco a Timothy ya que aun es un niño; de Kanda, no creo recibir más que un portazo en la cara y si bien me va después de decirle lo de la carta; con Bookman-san, lo más seguro es que me ponga a escribir toda una enciclopedia; con Kroury, no puedo o mejor dicho no debo pedirle ayuda a él; con Miranda, lo mismo que Chaozii, y con Lavi... creo que es mejor mantenerlo lo más lejos de esto - ante lo dicho el albino no pudo más que asentir con cada una de las palabras soltadas la Lee, en especial con las que estaban relacionadas con el conejo pirata que razones había de sobra para mantenerlo fuera de esto.

\- Entonces... la única opción viable era yo - esto lo dijo el inglés con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

\- ¿Acaso te... -

\- No, no me causas ningún problema - responde de manera apresurada el albino sabiendo lo que iba a decir su amiga - But Lenalee, aun no logro entender el cómo es que te puedo ser te útil en esto, lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir tu sentir y ya -

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... - nuevamente la nombrada izo una pausa en su hablar - Es que quiero que lo leas y me des tu opinión -

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Lo último que había dicho la Lee dejo más que anonadado al inglés, aun justo después de que ese aceptara la petición de su amiga.

Y para variar habían pasado más de 10 minutos y el aun no escribía nada de nada a pesar que, por equidad el también escribiría algo a alguien, pero no había ese alguien dentro de la orden a quien el albino le quisiera expresar algo.

Ni siquiera al Ba-kanda ya que, al momento que estos dos se veían se dicen de todo que la pregunta que queda en el aire es _¿Que no se dicen?..._ ¿o si había alguien?

De forma inconsciente el albino volteo a ver a la Lee, notando así no solo una pequeña pila de papeles o lo increíblemente seria que se veía al pensar en lo que escribía, sino que también noto lo muy hermosa que era la Lee.

Si de por si la primera vez se vieron le pareció una hermo...

\- _Pero qué carajo estas pensando_ \- se regaño mentalmente el inglés - _Lenalee es mi amiga, no, es más que eso, es como mi hermana mayor_ \- se dijo mentalmente en un vago intento de alejarse de lo que en realidad pensaba - _Hermana..._ \- nuevamente Allen miro curioso a quien el aseguraba que era _su hermana_, preguntándose quién era el afortunado que había tomado quizás un lugar más importante en el corazón de la Lee.

Por alguna razón que el albino no alcanzaba a comprender (o no quería) empezó a sentir aquel sentimiento denominado celos.

\- _¿Por qué me siento así?_ \- se pregunta el inglés mientras volvía a posar su vista sobre el papel aun blanco.

Un montón de dudas e incógnitas invadieron la mente de Allen quien, de manera inconsciente empezó a escribir sobre las hojas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y tal parecía ser que el albino se había sumergido en su mundo.

Si no fuese por alguien el inglés hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos.

\- Anoo, Allen-kun - llama la Lee trayendo al nombrado a la realidad.

Dicho sea de paso que ahora el que se exalto fue el albino pero no fue por el llamado. Lo que causo su sobre salto fue que por alguna razón la peliverde estaba un tanto cerca por no decir frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos.

Nuevamente el inglés quedo embobado por ver los ojos de la Lee.

\- ¿Allen-kun? - vuelve a llamar la joven haciendo reaccionar al nombrado.

Este, apenado y tratando de fingir demencia desvía la mirada y sin más pregunta.

\- ¿W-What Lenalee? - se notaba lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento el inglés.

\- Ya acabe - fue lo único que dijo la nombrada antes de mostrar una hoja doblada.

Allen tardo unos segundo en volver en sí y reaccionar.

Con lentitud y con la mano algo temblorosa este coge la hoja y sin más le echa una hojeada rápida.

Lo poco que leyó sorprendió en gran medida al albino.

_La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una situación algo incomoda, evitando si es que se le puede decir así que..._

_..._

_Me encanta tu forma de ser aun que a veces me saca una amarga sonrisa. A de ser porque en realidad soy egoísta y lo único que quiero es que..._

_Eres amable con todos, con una que otra excepción pero aun así no le deseas todo mal..._

_..._

_Aun desconozco el por qué fue que... pero sé que no te quiero perder, ni ahora ni nunca._

Estas fueron las palabras que llamaron la atención del albino, lo cual hizo que no solo que se avivara un poco más los celos que este sentía, sino que también tuviese una gran curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona.

Aun que puede que su curiosidad obtenga respuesta mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo está? - pregunta la Lee con ansiedad.

Dicha pregunta izo reaccionar al albino de forma un tanto inesperada.

\- A... Bueno... Ettooo... - Allen no sabía que decir.

\- ¿Acaso lo que escribí esta... -

\- ¡PARA NADA! - interrumpe de manera agitada el albino y casi gritando.

Esto hizo que la Lee se quedara en blanco y a la vez trajo lo que parecía ser un silencio incomodo.

Sin quererse quedar callado el inglés se aclara la garganta y toma un bocado aire para calmarse.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... - nuevamente las palabras no querían salir - No sabría como decírtelo Lenalee, pero, por alguna razón siento que lo que estas expresando aquí es...

\- Amor... -

\- Si, eso mismo - ante lo dicho por la nombrada, el albino pudo ver claramente un fuerte sonrojo junto con un dije de pena.

Al ver esto esta reacción por parte de la Lee, Allen ya no tenía duda alguna del porque se sentía celoso.

Esto en cierta forma le causa una fuerte duda de cuando fue que él se enamoro de quien minutos atrás consideraba como su hermana, cierta mente es una gran misterio esto del amor y mas para aquello que nunca pensaron en vivir lo por su situación.

Con un gran nudo en la garganta y sin querer leer mas Allen vuelve a doblar la hoja y sin más se la entrega a su dueña.

\- Pienso que es una gran carta, expresas bien tus sentimientos aun que puede que les muchas vueltas - ante lo dicho Lenalee coge su carta - Creo que, a la persona que se lo vayas a dar te va a corresponder de forma inmediata - el albino dijo esto mientras trataba de poner una de sus sonrisas pero esta vez era una forzada lo cual no paso desapercibido por la Lee.

Lenalee mira fijamente al inglés tratando de ver más allá de lo que se veía superficialmente.

De forma reiterada el silencio se izo presente otra vez, pero esta vez venia cargada de aun más incomodidad.

Por parte de Allen quien sentía una precipicio en el pecho, mientras que, por parte de Lenalee quien parecía querer decir mas no se atrevía.

Tal como giban las cosas daba la sensación de que uno de los dos se retiraría del lugar.

No fue hasta que Lenalee noto algo que podría ayudarla a desviar esa tensión en el aire.

\- Anoo... Allen-kun - llama la Lee, llamado que fue respondido con una simple mirada.

Ya con la atención del albino, Lenalee apunta hacia dirección en especial.

El nombrado sigue hacia el lugar apuntando el cual era en donde se encontraba su carta.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? - pregunta la peliverde esperando tener la aprobación.

Ante la pregunta Allen inconscientemente iba a responder que si y sin más darle su carta para que ella lo viera, pero sucedió casi lo contrario.

Lo que paso fue que, en el momento que el albino recogió la hoja, le dio un vistazo ya que le llamo la atención que esta estuviera llena de palabras.

Al ver lo que tenía escrito un sonrojo más que notorio se izo presente y, por inercia el inglés arrugo la hoja.

\- Pues va a ser que aun no esta lista jajaja - a leguas se podía notar lo nervioso que se encontraba el albino.

Esto llamo más la atención de Lenalee y por querer saber lo que había escrito no dejaría que se fuera fácilmente.

\- EEEhhh, no es justo Allen-kun, yo te mostré el mío - dice fingiendo molestia - Lo justo sería que me mostraras el tuyo aun que no esté terminado - en cierta forma les palabras de la Lee tenía mucha razón pero el nombrado simplemente no quería que ella viera lo que había escrito.

\- No-no-no creo que debas leerlo, po-posiblemente tenga muchos errores y nada de coherencia - dice este en un vago intento de hacer que la Lee ya no siguiera insistiendo.

\- No importa, te puedo ayudar a corregir dichos errores - Lenalee ya sabía que de alguna u otra forma Allen encontraría la forma de escaparse de la situación, así que sin tener muchas opciones se empieza acercar mas y mas al albino.

Este al ver como su amiga se acercaba con la mera intención de agarrar la hoja intenta salir corriendo pero ya era tarde, ya la Lee había invadido su espacio personal. Ante esto lo único que atino el inglés en hacer fue elevar su brazo donde tenía la hoja arrugada en un vago intento de mantenerlo en mantener lo más lejos posible de la peliverde.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta la Lee mientras que eleva su brazo - ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea Allen-kun? - pregunta mientras trata de ver a los ojos al nombrado.

\- Por que... - Allen no encontraba palabras que lo ayudasen hacer que la Lee dejara de querer ver la carta.

\- ¿Que fue lo que escribiste? - vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca mas y mas al albino.

Era más que obvio que los dos estaban actuando sin siquiera hacer uso de su razón cuando si bien ambos podrían usar sus inocencia para ya sea salir corriendo o simplemente obtener esa hoja de papel, era como si el par se estuviera dejando llevar por sus emociones.

Cabe destacar que los dos, tanto Allen como Lenalee presentaban un fuerte sonrojo.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que la Lee lograse coger, pero a la vez ya no faltaba casi nada para que se tocasen las puntas de las narices.

Esto hizo que ambos empezaran a respirar de manera de manera agitada lo cual izo flaquear al albino.

Haciendo que este cayera completamente de espaldas en el suelo seguido de la Lee quien lo usaba como punto de apoyo.

No tardaron mucho para que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar lo cual hubiera hecho que ambos se perdieran entre sí, si no fuese por cierto sonido.

De manera repentina se oye una alarma más que fuerte, haciendo que el par se sobre salte y sin más buscasen el origen del ruido.

Lo que encontraron fue a un pequeño golem rojo sobrevolando en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Al verlo Allen y Lenalee tuvieron dudas del por qué sonaba isa, dudas que se aclararon cuando empezaron a sentir lo que parecía ser un terremoto.

Dicho terremoto hizo que Allen se pusiera azul y que sin más este saliera corriendo, dejando atrás a Lenalee.

A los pocos que el albino abandona la habitación sale de la nada uno de los Kumurines a darle casa.

Lenalee dedujo fácilmente que su hermano le había puesto un golem que la vigilara sin su consentimiento lo cual la hizo enojar aun más de lo que ya estaba con su hermano.

Dispuesta a salir a auxiliar al inglés, la Lee se preparara para activar su inocencia no sin antes notar que en el suelo que estaba lleno de escombros estaba la hoja que segundos atrás estaba peleando.

Sin dudarlo Lenalee lo recoge y con cuidado lo despliega con la esperanza de aun se pudieran leer las palabras.

Para su fortuna aun se veían legibles las letras.

De manera rápida la Lee le toda la carta, lo que leyó le saco un sonrojo seguido de una sonrisa.

Lo que había escrito el albino hizo que Lenalee entrara en las nubes.

Si no fuera que a lo lejos se escucho un grito para nada de macho Lenalee hubiera seguido en su mundo.

\- Allen-kun - dice recordando que la vida del albino peligraba y sin más activa su inocencia para ir a ayudarlo no sin antes guardar la hoja en uno de sus bolsillos.

* * *

**WATA: ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO A PESAR QUE ESTE FIC QUEDO UN POCO DIFERENTE A LO QUE SE ACOSTUMBRA A SUBIR O ESO PIENSO YO**

**ANTES DE IRNOS LES DIREMOS, LOS TWITS (SI ES QUE ESTÁN ATENTOS CLARO ESTA) ESTARÁN CON EL FFEC**

**EL FF ES DE FANFICTION MIENTRAS QUE EL EC ES DE EdCa, ESTO SOLO SE PONDRÁ SOLO CUANDO SE SUBA ALGO RELACIONADO CON ESTO**

**TAMBIÉN CABE MENCIONAR QUE POR MEDIO DEL TWITTER SE AVISARA CON UN DÍA DE ANTELACIÓN SI ES QUE SE SUBIRÁ YA SEA UN NUEVO FIC O UN NUEVO CAP.**

**BUENO, YA NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR ASÍ QUE SIN MAS ME DESPIDO. A HABLADO WATA Y COMO DICE EDCA: AAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**(POR CIERTO, SIÉNTANSE LIBRES DE DEJAR VUESTRAS QUEJAS XD)**


End file.
